Raira Days
by TakaneSora-chan
Summary: This is about the adventures of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota in their Raira Days. There may be some blood so I'm rating it M, but it may be more of a rated T. I want to hint a bit of Shizaya/Izuo, otherwise this story will mostly have friendship. Celty will be in the story I just couldn't fit her in the characters list. I will bring some of my Ocs from Sanoto in the story.
1. Introduction

Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. This is how I format it….

[…] = thoughts

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

Chapter 1 Introductions

* * *

Shizuo's POV.

"Shizuo this is Izaya Orihara. He went to our middle school and is a good friend of mine. He isn't exactly a nice guy actually he is pretty evil." Shinra informed me with a smile.

"Shinra thats so mean.~" the raven haired boy wearing a red shirt and black half cut jacket smirked. [That smirk... It seeps with evil intentions...]

"I meant that in a good way." Shinra laughed. The guy known as 'Izaya', smirked even more evilly. [His smirk really pisses me off.]

"You piss me off." I stated. The boy in front of me stood straighter. He pouted a fake pout, "Aww, and I thought we could have some fun." he smiled even wider. That made me snap, and I ran to him and _tried _to punch him, the key word is _tried. _The raven haired boy jumped up just as i punched the bench. Izaya ran to me and then i felt something sharp on my chest. The next thing I know is that I have a cut on my chest and Izaya is holding a knife in his hand in front of me saying, "See isn't this fun."

Izaya's POV.

[Ha ha he is so slow.] I was running through the alleyways with Shizuo right behind me. When i ran down the street i turned and smirked at the scene falling in place in front of me. A big truck came by and hit Shizuo.

**Uggghhh...** Shizuo groaned in pain. "Are you okay?!" the driver asked frantically to Shizuo who is laying on his back on the floor. I walk over calmly, "It's okay. He is pretty sturdy, so he won't die _that_ quickly. Here," I handed the driver some money than turned around to the direction of Shinra's apartment. I waved and left.

Shizuo's POV.

[DAMN THAT IZAYA!] I lay there on the floor for a few minutes. Then I right when I was going to ring the doorbell, until I heard the voice of the guy who just got me injured, Izaya. I snapped by just hearing his voice. "IZAYA!" I scream as I pulled the door out of its hinges. I run in with the same door over my head while chanting, "Kill. kill. kill. kill..." Celty, Shinra's roommate tried to calm me down. Shinra turned his head to face me, "Oh, hey Shizuo. This is such a coincidence! Izaya is here too." I ignored what he said and kept hovering over Celty with a door over my head repeating the word 'kill'. Celty tried to keep Shizuo in control as Izaya teased, "Shizu-chan I thought you would be lying on the street for some more hours, guess not."

"Don't call me 'Shizu-chan', my name is Shizuo Heiwajima!" I retorted.

* * *

Kadota's POV.

**Sigh... ** I was walking up the staircase to the roof of Raira Academy. Why, because my classmate and childhood friend, Izaya, told me to meet him on the roof so he could introduce me to some of his friends from the other class. than we would all eat lunch. I grab the handle of the door leading to the roof top and open it. I find Izaya with his raven hair red T-shirt and black jacket with two other boys wearing the proper Raira uniform, except one wore a tie and one didn't wear a tie. The one with blonde hair was wearing no tie and was chasing Izaya around the roof top holding a bench over his head, while the other booy with brunette hair and glasses laughed at them. "Ah! Dota-chin!" the raven called, meet Shinra and Shizu-chan!~"

"How man times do I have to tell you not to call that!" the blonde boy growls, at the raven smirking evilly. Izaya turned around and sat down on a bench, "Whatever you say, Shizu-chan~" **Sigh.**I walk over to the benches and sat down next to Izaya," Hi my name is Kyohei Kadota. The thing I hate the most is being called Dota-chin." The brunette boy with glasses greeted with a smile, "Hi I'm Shinra Kishitani! Lets be friends!"

The blonde sitting across from me inhaled and exhaled, "My names Shizuo Heiwajima. I have to warn you that I am really strong so i can rip a sign out of the ground. I hope we can get along Kadota." Izaya jumped in, "Now we can all be the best of friends!"

Shizuo stood up, "LIKE I WOULD EVER BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!" Izaya just smiled and hid behind me, "Dota-chin, Shizu-chan is being a meany.~"

"So..."

"Ehh! Dota-chin isn't going to protect me." He pouted his usual fake pout. [This is going to be a long year...]

* * *

Shinra's POV.

It has been a week since we all started school. I have three best friends, Shizuo, Izaya, and Kadota. Plus, I have my lovely roommate Celty. Oh Celty, I can talk about her all day. Just so you know she is a creature called a Dulahhan, an ancient faere from Italy. Right now she is in search of her head, yes she is headless. But I still love her the way she is. Anyways, when my homeroom teacher suddenly dropped the bomb, I panicked. A test tomorrow, and I can't get a bad grade on this one! At lunch I begged my friends to help me study,"Please, Shizuo-kun, Izaya-kun, Kadota-kun. I need the help." Shizuo didn't even look at me and said a harsh no followed by Izaya saying, "I bet Shizu-chan needs the study group the most!" which wasn't true because Shizuo was actually very good at math, english ,and science. It was just his vocabulary that made his grades differ. "Well for your information, _Izaya-kun_, I am actually really good at academics, its just my grades gets lowered because-" Shizuo shuts himself before revealing what he lacked. "You mean Shizu-chan your lack of vocabulary poor Shizu-chan!" Izaya mocked. Kadota cuts there argument, "Okay we will help you Shinra. So where should we all meet?" I smiled at Kadota with tears in my eyes, "Thank you so much Kadota-kun! We can go to my house to study. Oh! I know we can have a sleepover too! So you guys should bring some change of clothes and stuff."

"How about your parents?" Kadota questioned.

"I only live with my roommate and future wife, Celty! She won't mind if you guys stay over."

"Okay thats good." Kadota answers, "So I guess we should come after school."

"Yay! It's gonna be our first sleepover together!~" Izaya cheered while Shizuo sighs. I guess today is going to be good after all.

* * *

Sora-chan: Hi viewers! I just wanted to say that I hope you review! I also would like to note in that I will make a chapter about an Orientation month where some of my Ocs (From my Sanoto! series) will come to Raira to study and learn! That's all and remember don't hesitate to review/criticize my work!


	2. April 21st - May15th

Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. There will also be something called 'Normal POV.', it means the story will be told in 3rd person In this chapter there will be bad words so beware. This is how I format my story…

[…] = thoughts

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

Chapter 2. April 21st - May 15th

* * *

Normal POV.

**Ding Dong... DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING **"STUPID FLEA STOP RINGING THE FUCK*** DOORBELL!" Shizuo shouted at the raven haired boy whose hand was on the doorbell. Kadota just sighed as the two fought. Than Shinra opened the door letting the boys in. A few minutes later, the boys were sitting on the floor ready to start studying. Izaya stood up and proposed, "Hey how about we have each of us teach what we are best at to each other, like being a teacher to the subjects we are best at. Of course I'll be the writing teacher!" Izaya smirked slyly as he eyed Shizuo,"Feel free to ask me for help when you need help understanding words, Shizu-chan." Shizuo growled then he smirked at the raven, "I'll teach mathematics, _Izaya-kun_.~" Izaya gave him a glare. Kadota quickly said, "I'll teach Language Arts." Shinra smiled, "That leaves me with Science. Thank you guys! You guys are my life savers!"

"Shinra I don't think Shizu-chan can save lives. He is too much like a monster to be able to save someone!~" Izaya teased. Shizuo just glared at him and tried to keep his anger under control. Then they began the studying, starting with Shinra. He helped simplify the different theories and what not. Next Kadota, though Kadota only focused to help Shinra. Then Izaya, who from time to time mocked Shizuo about how his sentences didn't make any sense at all. Lastly, Shizuo helped the others in mathematics and teased Izaya about his answers from time to time.

Celty's POV.

When I got home from my courier job I found Shinra, Shizuo, Izaya, and Kadota fast asleep in the living room. Kadota sleeping with his back to the couch with a pillow under his head. I put on him then walked to Shinra lying on the couch fast asleep. I put a blanket on him too. When I saw Shizuo and Izaya I was surprised. Near the table in the room on the floor they were laying peacefully with Izaya cuddling into Shizuo's chest and Shizuo with his arm over Izaya. I giggled silently at the sight. Then I put a blanket on them and turned off the living room lights. [Good night...]

* * *

Izaya's POV.

I walked out of my house early at 6:00 a.m. Why? To get to school before my family wakes up to wish me a 'Happy Birthday' though they didn't really care for it anyways. When I got to school I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the roof top hoping that no one was there to disturb the peaceful morning. I sat down on a bench near the fence on the roof top and sighed. I never enjoyed my birthdays. Since I was young I've always had a lonely birthday, only my family wished my a happy birthday. My fellow students at school never do, not even Shinra. I look down at the students and teacher slowly walking into the school. "I _hate _humans... with their happy lives. Though I hate them, I love to mess with their lives making their lives as lonely as mine." [I really am a sadist... I'm never telling people that I hate humans., it's better to just lie... I wonder if this year, someone will wish me a 'Happy Birthday'] I walked to a clear spot on the roof top and lay down on the floor then doze of to sleep.

Shizuo's POV.

I was walking up to the rooftop when I smelled a foul smell, a smell that made me want to throw up. After I walked onto the rooftop I scanned my surrounding for the source of the foul stench. Than, I saw what was causing the smell. The source was Izaya Orihara, my nemesis who was strangely laying on the floor of the roof. I walk over cautiously in case it was a prank, but only found Izaya sleeping soundly, his expression is more innocent than any expression he ever wore. [If only he would stay like this forever...] I sit down next to my nemesis watching his every move. Strangely Izaya cuddled, moving a bit closer to me by the second. Than I heard him mumble, "Hey guys did you know...today is my birthday... Its May 4th, right?..." [Ehh? Is he sleep talking? Wait May 4th... Isn't that today? Wait... that means today is this flea's birthday! But, even Shinra didn't say anything about his birthday...]

**Ring Rang Rung Dong Ring Rang Ring Dong** [Oh sh*t, thats the last bell] I stood from where I sat than looked down at the flea. [Maybe I should wake him up after all it is his birthday today...] I took a deep breath, "Oi, flea wake up. The last bell just rang. Flea." Izaya rolled over bumping into my legs. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

Izaya's POV.

**Uggghhh...** I gran as my eyes started to open. I got up and surprisingly I saw Shizuo in front of me. "Are you here to kill me? If you were you should have killed me while I was vulnerable..." my voice still sounded drowsy. Surprisingly he replied in a calm tone,"No, I'm going to give you a break since it's your birthday." Shizuo turned around and started walking through the door, "It's time for classes. You should hurry up unless you want to be late. Happy Birthday, flea." He left and I just stood there dazed. [Did he just say... 'Happy Birthday'? How does Shizuo know? Man he is so unpredictable... I guess that's why I like him so much.] I smile, then smirk my signature smirk and walk down to my class.

* * *

Kadota's POV.

Today's date was May 15th. Today, Our teacher announced we were all going on a field trip with Shizuo and Shinra's class. We were going to a city names Sanoto. Weird name right? I haven't even heard of this place before but it turns out it is only a few miles west of Ikebukuro. The teacher tells us that we can form our own groups with the other class but we had to have at least four people. When break officially started Izaya jumped out of his seat and came to me, "Dota-chin! Dota-chin! Lets form a group along with Shinra and Shizu-chan!" I looked up at Izaya who was putting on a puppy face. i sigh then approve, "Fine but only if Shizuo and Shinra both agree. Than Izaya ran off to Shinra and Shizuo about the group. I look out the window and smile, [This is gonna be a fun field trip...]

* * *

Sora-chan: Yay! They are gonna visit Sanoto! Wonder who they will meet/see! I will add some Ocs to my next chapter so beware! Please Review and tell me how to improve or maybe an event you want to place in the series like a field trip or a pairing!


	3. School Trip to Sanoto! Part 1

Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. This is how I format it….

[…] = thoughts

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

* * *

Izaya's POV.

[Hmmm... Sanoto, huh. Isn't that where _he_ is. I hope I don't run into _him, my brother_.] Today I was riding on the bus our school rented to Sanoto. Honestly I've always wanted to go there. The only thing stopping me was my fear, my fear of having to see my brother again. "Hey Izaya are you okay you have been quiet for a while?" I turned around to find Kadota asking me a question. I laugh than answer him, "Me! I'm fine you, Dota-chin, look like you haven't slept all day."

"Oh... Than I going back to sleep..." He yawned, "Tell me when we arrive."

"Okay, Dota-chin!" I reply. He just yawns and mumbles, "Don't call me that..." I sigh than look out the window of the bus.

Kadota's POV.

"Hey Shinra, have you noticed how weird Izaya is acting. He isn't even bugging Shizuo today." I asked my friend Shinra when we got off the bus in front of the Inn we were going to stay in for four days and three nights. Shinra gave a worried look at Izaya, "I don't know whats wrong with him, and I know he won't ask for help or tell us. So, we should just pretend everything is normal unless something really strange happens." I nod my head in agreement. Than I walk back to our friends, Shizuo and Izaya. They were both silent for once, until Shizuo asked Izaya, 'Hey flea, are you okay?" Izaya turned around to face Shizuo, "Of Course, I am, Shizu-chan.~" Izaya smirked, "Why are you asking? Oh, were you worried about me! You shouldn't have been!" Shizuo ignored the last few comments as he walked into the Inn. I sighed as my other two friends walked in to, than I followed them in.

Shinra's POV.

"Welcome!" A boy with black hair probably around our age greeted as he carried a giant pile of dishes to what seems to have been the kitchen area, "Ummm... you must be the Raira group our inn needs to take in... Wait one second." He grabbed 4 pairs of indoor shoes and placed them on the ground in front of us. Then, he shouted to a girl with dark brown hair ,again around our age, to come show the Raira student to their rooms. The girl walked over to us and smiled an Izaya like smile. "Hi, my name is Sora Takane. The boy over there is Hinata Kisaragi." She stared at Izaya for a bit examining his every features, which I think is very weird. She looked at Izaya curiously and Izaya started to look freaked out. Then Hinata came over and hit her head, "My apologies. Sora! You are going to scare the customers!" She gave a sniffle, "You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Then she muttered, "Its just that this boy looks so much like Roppi-kun..." I turn to look at Izaya and inquire, "Hey Izaya do you know who this 'Roppi' is?" Izaya gave a fake smirk and tried to chuckle at his best, "No! but maybe he is like my long lost twin or something... not like that could happen!" Shizuo and I exchanged glances. I could tell now that even Shizuo was getting a bit worried.

"Lets go to your rooms now, ne?" Sora jumped up and walked down the hallway stopping in front of the stairs, "So... what are your names?"

Shizuo's POV.

[This was strange, the flea never acted like this. He seemed more like an air-head not his usual mischievous sly self.] "So what are your names?" The girl named, Sora asked us. Kadota started first, "My name is Kyohei Kadota. Most people call me Kadota." She nods her head. Shinra jumps in, "I'm Shinra!" She looks at me for my name. I sigh then state, "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima." The she taps Izaya out of his daze and then he introduced himself. "Hmmm... can I call you Shizu-chan?" She looks at me with a puppy dog face. [Wait, how did she even know-] I look at her with a surprised expression. She smiled that smirk I see usually only on Izaya, " You could say I'm somewhat a monster.~" I choke out, "I-I didn't even say anything!" Izaya almost burst out laughing when he looked at my face. Izaya coughed up, "Shizu-chan your expression right now was priceless!" Sora takes a glance at Izaya now, "Hmmm... Oh! So you really are Roppi-kun's twin brother!" This time it was Izaya's turn to choke, "Well that is just one secret out of my head. What else can you read, Miss 'Mind Reader'." He kept his composure and signature smile on.

"Well for instance, you were really _really_ happy that Shizu-chan wished you a 'Happy Birthday' this year!" Shinra looked at me then Izaya. Then he smiled creepily. "So, what have you guys been doing?" Shinra almost giggled. Izaya and I both had a disgusted look on our face. I soon break the silence, "It was his birthday, so I said what everyone should have said that day."

"Yes , yes..." Shinra looked disappointed. [What kind of sick ideas was he just thinking about!] Finally we arrived at our room. Before closing the door Sora added, when your hungry go down stairs then turn a right. That's where the dining room is. Futons and pillows are in the closet.~" ** Crash! "SORA YOU STUPID CLUTZ!" CRASH! BOOM! BANG!** [It sounded as if someone threw a table...] **"HINATA, SORA GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"**

"Hey Shizuo-kun..." Shinra started, "Do you think their are more people like you downstairs?!" Shinra sounded all excited. Kadota shook his head as he plopped his hand on Shinra's shoulder. Izaya was no where to be seen, "Hey guys, where is the flea?"

* * *

Izaya's POV.

I walked down stairs to witness the fight. Hinata picked up a table like Shizu-chan and threw it at Sora, who dodged it at the last second and instead hit a different guy with blonde hair like Shizu-chan's but the bangs clipped one of the sides. He grew and intense aura after being hit. Then his once blue eyes became red and the two arguing teens froze. "So do you have the power to freeze someone in place?" I ask calmly. The boy looks at him with his once again blue eyes and smiled gently, "Yes, I do. Hi I am Konoha Takane. I own the Inn, though I am around your age. You are a student from Raira I presume..." I walk over to him and smirked, "I'm Izaya Orihara! Nice to meet you. If I may ask, does Hinata have superhuman strength?" Konoha nods. "Just like Shizu-chan, huh." I think out loud. "Hey could I ask you a favor?"

"Matters what it is."

"Can you, Hinata, and Sora tour my friends and I around Sanoto? It will be a big help."

"Sadly I can't, but Sora and Hinata can. Oh they were going to go around the festival tomorrow anyways with their friends, so they probably wouldn't mind if more people came along. That is if you want to go to the festival."

"A festival sounds fun! Actually me, Dota-chin, and Shizu-chan were planning to go while Shinra goes to the gift shop to buy some souvenirs!"

"I guess thats a plan then. I'll tell Sora and Hinata when they unfreeze in 10 minutes, okay."

"Thanks!~"

* * *

Sora-chan: Hi guys I tried my best! Please review! Reviews= Motivation+Energy!


	4. The Meet

Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. This is how I format it….

[…] = thoughts

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

* * *

Shizuo POV

I yawned as I awoke from my deep slumber. The flea was looking at me kinda weird in silence. I grumble," What are you looking at flea!" The flea got up from his sitting position and gave a quick smirk, "Oh, I was just thinking about how when you sleep you _still _look like a protozoan. Unlike the other monster downstairs who has the same ability as you. he seems as if he can control it more than you can-" I cut him off before he can talk any further. I asked rapidly as soon as I processed what he just said, "WAIT! There is someone besides me with superhuman strength!" Izaya just chuckled then laughed. He walked over to the door and waved to me, "Yeah there is, Hinata is just like you.~" I could see a smirk coming across his face, "You could say the owner of the in and Sora are monsters like Hinata and you too.~" When I couldn't see the flea any longer he chirped in a sing-song voice,"Its time for breakfast come on! Dota-chin is waiting for us."

I sigh then get out of my futon and folded it away. Then I unzip my bag and grab a white T-shirt and some jeans. After I changed into my new clothes I walked down stairs to find Hinata carrying some yukatas. "What are those for?" I ask him. He glanced over to me then replied, "It's for you guys. You see today you guys are going to the onsen that we have. Izaya ordered you all an onsen tonight. You didn't know?"

"First time I heard of it." I muttered bluntly. I walk over to the dining area to find Kadota and Izaya. Sitting on the pillows on the tatami floor. I walk over and sit next to the flea. A boy with blonde hair came out and placed some sushi on our table, "Ten pieces of Ootoro, ten pieces of sweet shrimp, and two dragon rolls. By the way I am Konoha, Sora's older twin brother. Call me if you wan something to drink." I raise my hand a bit then ask, " Can I have a glass of milk, please?" He nods his head then leaves the room a minute later he places a glass of milk on the table. I thank him, than turned to the flea. "So what in the world did you plan for me and Kadota to do today. Kadota swallowed another piece of his dragon roll. Then he turned to Izaya, too. "I was wondering the same thing." Izaya stuffed another piece of Ootoro into his mouth. Then he smiled at us, "We are going to go to the festival in the mall area with Sora Hinata and there friends in a few minutes so lets hurry to finish. I exchange glances with Kadota then we both sigh.

Izaya's POV.

"Mmmmm... that hit the spot!~" I sang in a sing-song voice. Shizu-chan was obviously annoyed by my voice, but he was trying to hold his anger in order to not make a mess of the inn we were staying at. [Man... Why does he have to be so boring...] I frown then put my mask back on. Now with my usual smile on my face I run out of the inn. "So shall we go."Dota-chin proposed as he walked out of the inn behind Shizu-chan. Then Hinata walked out grumbling something under his breath looking annoyed as Sora skipped out behind him. "We are going to meet some friends at the park first so lets go! If we make it later than them then I have to pay for lunch!" Sora said before she started running through the street.

When we all reached the park, I walked over to a bench and sat down as we waited for Sora and Hinata's friends. At the same time I was observing humans and their disgusting lives. Then I noticed someone, a boy who looks exactly like my bur wearing a black jacket with red fur over it and his eyes were crimson just like mine. I gulp at the sight of him. Shizu-chan seemed to notice my gulp. He walked over to me and asked under his breath, "What are you looking at?" When he traced where I was looking with his mocha eyes he stood up straight and wide-eyed his mouth almost opening wide at the sight of the boy. Hinata noticed our behavior and then he followed our line of sight then smiled. He then called out behind me, "Oi! Roppi over here!" I shudder at the name, [No it couldn't be, it can't be... _him_...] The boy who looked identical to me walked towards us while groaning, "Man, for you guys to call me out to meet where there is so many humans. Sheesh! This better be important or else someone is gonna get hurt."

Sora ran up to the threatening boy and gave him a pout, "Roppi-kun always locks himself up tight in his room and never comes out." she smirked and glared up at his crimson eyes, "You don't want me to tell people what you _do_ in there do you now." Roppi just scoffs then walks over to where Hinata, Dota-chin, Shizu-chan, and I were. He froze when his eyes met mine, crimson meeting crimson. The awkward silence ate at me as we both stare at each other, no blinking whatsoever.

Kadota's POV.

[What the...] Someone who looks exactly like Izaya, named 'Roppi' was staring at Izaya. Everyone was silent, the silence was kinda awkward. To my surprise, Shizuo was the first to break the awful silence, "Two fleas..." Then suddenly after that comment a voice from behind me called, "Sora, Hinata, Roppi! Sorry we are late!" When I turn around I see two girls and two boys. One of the boys had dirty blonde hair while the other boy had golden orange hair. Both girls had brunette hair, just one wore a girly dress and the other wore some shorts and a tank top. The girl in the dress bowed her head toward us, "Nice to meet you my name is Amy." She lifted her head," Lets all get along!" The other girl walked over so she stood next to Amy, "My name is Cici, I am Amy's older sister!~" Then the dirty-blonde haired by smiled and walked over so he stood next to me, "I'm Kyo." The last teen strode and muttered, "Aaron."

"Now that everyone is together lets get going!" Sora sang out before she started walking in a slow pace. We all started walking to. Soon we found ourselves at the festival. "Okay guys lets have some fun and split you into groups!" Cici announced with a mischievous look on her face. Kyo followed her and smirked wickedly before he mumbled, "Let the fun begin." I gulp when I hear him say those words. I knew right then that something **_awful_** was planned for us this afternoon.

* * *

Sora-chan: PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT I WANT YOU TO REVIEW!


	5. Festival Fun and Onsen!

**Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. This is how I format it…**

[…] = thoughts

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

* * *

**Shinra's POV.**

[Hmm... what would my lovely Celty want as a souvenir...] I was walking through the Inns' gift shop, searching for the perfect gift for my wife-to-be Celty. I told Izaya that today I was only going to shop for souvenirs for Celty. [I wonder what everyone is doing?] I chuckle at the thought. [Izaya and Shizuo are probably fighting and Kadota well is being Kadota...]

* * *

**NARRATOR POV.**

Everyone was silent as Cici held out her hand to Kyo, so he could give her some note cards. "First team! Hinata, Sora, and Cici!" Cici felt herself gulp, "Second team. Kadota, Amy, Aaron..." The girl felt like tearing a certain dirty-blonde boy in half, but she held it in and just glared at him with anger filled eyes, "Third team. Roppi, Izaya, Shizuo, and Kyo."

Later, with team #1, the brunette was angry and disappointed. She hated how she had to be separated from her sister, PLUS how she was with _him_. Yes, the girl had a bit of a 'sister-complex' as others say, but she liked calling it 'overprotective'. She didn't like Aaron, he was the only thing Amy talked about that wasn't 1. weird or 2. crazy. It drove Cici mad. The other two teens had to drag her away, for her to get away from Kyo, before she ripped him in half. Though they doubted it because of his teleport ability and the fact that he can turn invisible. He was the ultimate stealth person. But, they dragged her away anyways, so she didn't make a scene. The other girl sighed then she noticed a ice cream truck. Her eyes glittered, "Hey, hey! Can we get ice cream please!" Sora pleaded, "Please Cici! Lets get ice cream!" Hinata sighed. Then he groans, "What are you a little kid." It sounded more like a statement than a question. Sora pouted a little then she challenged, "Last one to the truck has to pay for all three of the ice creams!" The girl dashed off with the other girl behind her. The boy walked to the truck, "Guess I'm paying..."

Meanwhile with Team #2, Kadota stared at the girl and boy and then greeted, "I'm Kadota." [This is awkward.] Kadota thought to himself.

Now, with team #3...

**Shizuo's POV**

It was silent the whole ten minutes. I've never seen the flea like this, never till now. He was more quiet than he has ever been this school year. I gotta admit, he is better off yapping away and teasing me. Not that I like being teased. Kyo was the first to brake these noiseless seconds. "Hey guys how about we get this straightened out. If we don't, no one is gonna have fun." Kyo stopped in his tracks in front of us then turned around. I step back to move out of the way as Kyo walked over to Izaya and Roppi. The dirty blonde boy put his hand on both of the raven haired boys shoulders. "Roppi Orihara and...-" he looks at Izaya,

Izaya finishes, "Izaya Orihara." I freeze in place as it hit me. [wait... Izaya _**ORIHARA**_ and Roppi **_ORIHARA._ **Does that mean, the flea has more siblings then Mairu and Kurruri...] I then inquired the raven with the black jacket and red fur, "When is your birthday?"

He answers with an unpleasant, bored tone, "May 4th." He gives me a sharp glare, "Why?" But before I could answer Izaya jumped into the conversation with his usual mocking tone, "Well nice to meet you Roppi!" Izaya had his mask on again, "I'm your twin older brother, Izaya. I thought we would have such a slim chance to meet, but I guess the slim chance was actually hopeful!" Izaya was himself again, the same mocking smirk plastered on his face, "Lets be in good terms, okay." The other raven only growled back, "Whatever, I hate humans." I couldn't believe it, Izaya's twin was the exact opposite of Izaya, hating humans while Izaya loved them.

**Izaya's POV.**

[He hates humans huh... Just like me...] "Well unfortunately for you I **_LOVE_** humans!" Roppi, now discovered to be my twin, just scoffed. He than replied coldly, "I guess we won't get along will we."

I smirk, "I guess not.~" I sang in a sing song voice, "Now lets go or we will end up doing nothing today!" We all followed Kyo around the festival. I tried my best to keep my mask on and even tease Shizuo to see if he would destroy the festival for me sadly he didn't get angry but he was still annoyed.

* * *

**Izaya's POV.**

"Onsen! Onsen!" I sang before Shizuo cut me off,"Aww... Shizu-chan you don't like my singing! Too bad, thats what keeps me singing!" Shizuo just grumbled and sped up his walking pace. Kadota cautioned me, 'Don't make Shizuo mad at the onsen. He might drown you, you know." I just waved him off and retort, "Yes, yes I know." [Plus, I'd rather relax than tease Shizuo.]

**Shinra's POV.**

I jumped into the hot water, letting it soak me to my shoulders. Not to far away from here, Shizuo was washing his hair and Kadota was just relaxing. To my right, Izaya was splashing water on his face before he started to let the water drift him off. I laughed at the sight of him clashing into Shizuo as he was floating. Earlier today I was at the gift shop buying souvenirs for my wife-to-be Celty. I bought her a necklace and a new bag. [I really hope she likes the stuff.] My thought were interrupted with a giant wave crashed over my head. I look at the cause, Shizuo was making waves to hit Izaya as Izaya dodged them, typical. Kadota just sighed at them as he got out of the spring of water. Izaya asked, "Done already?" Kadota nodded before saying, "You all should come out soon too. Or else, you might get dizzy and drown." Then Kadota walked away. I nodded in agreement with Kadota's last statement. I got up and waved to them, "Hurry up guys!" Shizuo stood up and walked over to me, "I'm not staying in the bath with the flea." then he marched off in front of me. I followed.

**Izaya's POV.**

When everyone left, I sighed and dipped my neck into the water. [Man, how I was afraid of meeting my twin, was pathetic. He isn't too bad, at least I met him and he is okay. I wish this school trip could end quicker...] Suddenly, I felt dizzy and light headed. Then I started to see black, before I was consumed by the black darkness, I heard someone scream, "IZAYA!" I blacked out...

* * *

**Sora-chan: Sora here! Please give me more reviews! Also could you guys tell me what your impression of Kadota is. Thanks, for reading! Bai bai~**


	6. Your Order, Sir!

**Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. This is how I format it….**

**[…]** = text messages

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

_**Bold+Italics** _= thoughts

* * *

**Shizuo's POV.**

"Hey hasn't Izaya been in there for too long?" Kadota asks us as we walk over to him. Shinra answered him,"Now that you mention it..." I grabbed a bottle of milk and chug it while Shinra continues, "Shizuo you should go check on him!" I spit out the milk when he suggested that _I_ go check on the flea. "Why me?!" I argue back. Shinra smiled didn't waver, "Because you were the last one out of the bath."

"Is that even a good reason..." I mumble before I reply, "I don't even like the flea! He can die for all I care!"

Shinra sniffled and pleaded, "But Shizuo he is my friend too! Please go and help him." He begged me with puppy eyes, I couldn't resist. "Fine..." Then I march back into the bathing area to find the flea sitting in the water peacefully. I sighed, "Oi, flea..." No response or retort from the raven in the water. "Izaya?" I question before my eyes widen to see he is sinking. "IZAYA!" I scream. Shinra and Kadota rushed through the door before I jumped in to grab a drowning Izaya. "He must have passed out." Shinra examined. After I placed Izaya on the floor, Shinra checked him. "He is still breathing... it looks like he just passed out! Good thing Shizuo caught him before he really started drowning!" I left the room after Shinra said that, so Kadota was forced to carry the raven to the room we were all staying in. Later, when I thought everyone else was asleep, I went outside to read. I heard a noise from behind me and quickly turned around. I found Izaya there rubbing his eyes and walking toward where I was sitting. He whispered to me, "Can't sleep." He sits down next to me and sighs, "Thanks for saving me." I didn't turn my head from my book to face him when I muttered, "No problem, I did it for Shinra. So, don't get the wrong idea." He shook his head, "I didn't so don't worry. I just wanted to thank you thats all." Izaya mumbled off, "I wonder what it would be like if we were friends..." I heard him very clearly, but I pretended not to. I questioned him as I turned my attention to him, "Did you say something?"

Izaya stood up and walked a few feet behind me, "No nothing. Good night." Then he walked upstairs without turning back to look at me. I put down my book to my side, and sigh. [_'I wonder what it would be like if we were friends...' _I wonder that too... Izaya...] I look up at the night sky and sigh. Then I stretch out and yawn. I tip toe up the staircase and into our room. I walk over to my futon, slide into it and lay my head on the pillow. I fall fast asleep.

* * *

**Kadota's POV.**

Today was the last day of our trip to Sanoto, so today we decided to go around and look at attractions. We went through different buildings and different shops. From time to time Shizuo, Izaya, and Shinra would buy stuff for siblings or well in Shinra's case roommate. It kinda felt lonely not being able to buy something for anyone. I didn't really have any other friends besides them and other teens from school, so I never had anyone to buy stuff for. Plus, I live alone.

We were walking through the town when Izaya questioned me, "Dota-chin how come your not buying anything?"

"Now that you mention Kadota you have been silent for quite awhile. Is something wrong?" Shinra asks. I shake my head, "No its just I don't need to buy anything."

"Eh! Dota-chin doesn't have a girlfriend at the least!" Izaya says shocked, "I thought you would at least have a girlfriend!" Shizuo hissed at him, "Don't poke at him." I just sighed than assured them, "I'm alright I can just watch you guys." Then we were silent as we walked along the sidewalk. We passed by some people passing out fliers and took one. I stop in my tracks in front of them. I turn around and show them the flier, "How about we go to this cafe for lunch."

"Grand opening, huh... Sure lets go!" Izaya agreed. Shizuo was starring at the flier with sparkly glittery eyes. Izaya must of noticed cause then he started teasing, "Shizu-chan is interested in the sweets, ne? How does someone as monstrous as you have a sweet tooth!" He laughed as Shizuo just told him to shut up. Shinra then cut off their arguing, "I think its over here, guys. Lets go in and try it out." Shinra and I walked in with Shizuo and Izaya behind us.

A waitress greeted us and led us to a table. She stacked four menus on the table in front of us then walked off. As we were reading our menus I heard some girls at a table near us talk, "Hey aren't those boys over there cute."

"Yeah, they look like they are in high school."

"Man, I think the raven and blonde are pretty hot."

"I like the other guy, he seems calm and cool."

"Oh but isn't the one with glasses cute!"

Izaya couldn't help but, hear the girls' conversation about us. "Ne, ne Shizu-chan. The girls over there are talking about us." he whispered to Shizuo.

"Like I care..." he replied quietly. Izaya just smirked and muttered under his breath, "If you weren't so scary all the time I bet girls would flock you."

"You need to shut up..." Shizuo replies as he skims the menu's sweets section. I sigh and look at the menu. The waitress comes back with a notepad, "Are you boys ready to order?"

"Yes," Shinra said with a smile, "I would like a Ice Parsley tea and a double chocolate ice cream special, please."

"Okay. A ice parsley tea and a double chocolate ice cream special for you." She looks at me.

"Umm... I guess I will have a ice milk tea and a blueberry scone." The waitress nods her head, then looks at Izaya.

Izaya smiled, "I would like a ice black coffee with no creamer in it, please!~" The waitress scribbles that on her paper. She waited for Shizuo to order.

"Can I have the strawberry smoothie with whip cream on top and a parfait special please." Shizuo asks.

"Coming right up!" The waitress says before she scurries off to the kitchen. Izaya looks at Shizuo with an amused smile on his face. "Really a strawberry smoothie cream AND a parfait special! You have one big sweet tooth!" Izaya laughed. Shizuo grumbled at him, "Shut up."

* * *

**Shinra's POV.**

We had finally gotten home after those days in Sanoto. I was glad to be back with my lovely Celty. I was watching as Celty looked at the souvenirs I bought her. She jabbed me in embarrassment, I could tell she was happy. **[Thanks Shinra.]** She put on the necklace and typed, **[Does it look okay?]**

"Okay?!" I laugh, "You look beautiful! Gorgeous, Marvelous! Oof-" I got jabbed in the gut again.

* * *

**Sora-chan: I hope you liked it! Oh yeah I just wanted to say I didn't own Durarara! but you guys all know that! If I did I wouldn't be writing fics on it, right?! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapt. I really tried my hardest! Kadota is such a loner right now... He won't be for too long though!~ Oh Yeah I would like to ask you viewers if you know what I kind of events happen in June. BESIDE: A) the beach B) swimming pool C)summer school D) school festival E) Camp and F) studying/exams. I really am in need of some sort of event for June. I have big plans for July, but can't think of anything for June! Thanks for reading! Bai Bai~**


	7. Otakus and Skirts

Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. This is how I format it….

**[…]** = text messages

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

_**Bold+Italics** _= thoughts

* * *

**Kadota's POV.**

It has been a few weeks from the school trip, and now it was June 21st. I was walking around Ikebukuro, like I usually do on Saturdays, when I bumped into someone familiar, Togusa. He asked me if I saw two otakus who were in middle school. I shaked my head no and he hurried off. _**Weird... Wonder, why Togusa is looking for**_** _otakus..._** A few minutes later, someone bumped into me. "Oof!" I groan. I turned around to apologize, "Sorry I wasn't looking."

I saw two kids, around there middle school years, with manga books at hand. They replied sorry back. One of the kids was a girl with brown hair and the other was a kid with dirty blonde hair. I saw them carry a backpack and noticed that it had a few mangas poking out. _**Otakus huh...wait a minute! Togusa was looking for two otakus in middle school!**_"You wouldn't happen to know Togusa would you?" I question them.

"Yeah, you know him too." The girl asked. I nod my head and answer back, "He said he was looking for two middle school otakus. By the way I'm Kadota Kyohei."

"I'm Walker Yumasaki." the boy introduced. The girl then greeted, "I'm Erika Karisawa, Nice to meet you Kadota. So you said Togusa was looking for us. I wonder if its because he found the manga we stashed in his van..."

"Nah! Its probably cause we used gas last time." Walker suggested. _**Gasolene... what kind of kids are these guys!**_"If you guys want I can text him to meet us at the Russia Sushi. I'm free anyways." I offered. They nodded so as we set off I texted Togusa. **[I found the kids you were looking for meet us at Russia Sushi.] ** I heard a loud beep from my phone. _**That was fast.**_**[Thanks meet you in a few min.]**

As we entered Russia Sushi, Simon greeted us in. After we finished ordering, I heard a familiar voice,. It was Izaya, "Hey Dota-chin! can I join you guys!" I looked up to find Izaya right next to me except he was wearing a skirt. I try to ignore it. "Sure. We are waiting for Togusa, anyways." Then I could hear Erika's voice, "Oh! is that your nickname, Dota-chin! How cute!"

Walker followed, "Yeah it suits you! We will call you that from now on, Dota-chin!" Izaya looked at them for a second before smiling, "Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-san, its been a while!"

"You too, IzaIza! Wait whats with the skirt?" Erika replies cheerfully as Walker nods his head as he smirks. I turn to look at Izaya as I question trying to cut there question, "You know them?"

"Yeah, my sisters hang out with them when they are bored. Plus, these two help me babysit them when I am out on weekends, since my parents are on their vacation." Izaya tries to avoid answering Erika's question.

"Really now..." I reply. Suddenly, two girls are running toward Izaya calling out, "IZA-NII!"

"Dammit... I thought I got rid of them..." Izaya mutters under his breath before he asks cheerfully, "Hey, Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-san, I'm leaving those two brats to you! Ta-ta!" Izaya runs out of Russia Sushi in a rush. The two twin girls stop in front of our table to catch their breaths. Mairu the youngest of the twins with long braided hair and glasses pants, "Hey Kadota-san Erika and Walker."

The other girl Kurruri who had short raven hair stutters, "Iza-nii...say..."(what did Iza-nii tell you?)

Walker answers, "No fear ladies, me and Erika will take care of you! Izaya said he wants us to babysit you. So you two can sit down here as we wait for old man Togusa!"

"Yay...Togu-old." (Yay we get to see Togusa old man.) Kurruri responds as Mairu hops onto the seat next to Kadota with Kurruri following.

* * *

**Izaya's POV.**

I had just dashed away from my two twin pests of sisters, leaving them with Dota-chin, Karisawa-san, and Yumasaki-san. _**I feel bad for those**_** _three._** It wasn't like I hated my sisters, I loved them very much. It's just sometimes they can be annoying and persistent. Like today, we were walking around shopping for stuff, when Kurruri spotted this new clothes store. Mairu kept bugging me to let them go inside for a peak. I couldn't help but let them, you see I have a soft spot for my sisters, it's just natural right? But when we enter they stuffed me in a dressing room and brought in so many girl clothes and **MADE **me wear them. So, I did. Later they told me to buy them for myself and I tell them that I don't crossdress nor am I a girl. They said they want me to buy it for them in the future so I bought it for them. When we got home, though...

_Flashback... (below is a flash back)_

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii! Model it for us!" Mairu bugged me as I put the clothes in a box for safe-keeping. "No." I stated. Kurruri looked at me with her cutest begging face so I had to put it on. When I changed they started dragging me to the door and put shoes on my feet.

"Wait, wah..." I question. Kurruri and Mairu give me determine looks as Mairu proposes, "Now let's go to the park!" They run off dragging me. It took me awhile to process then I realize what I'm wearing. "Wait, no!" I started to run away from them as fast as I could. **_ I need to flee or else someone will see me in this... this... skirt._**

_flashback ends..._

So now I am walking in the alleyways, through the cover of the shadows as I walk to my house. I check my pockets and find that I don't have any for one! I realize that Kurruri had the keys. "Shit..." _**Guess I should just walk to Shinra's and hope I don't run into**_** _Shizuo..._ **I walk hastily through the streets of Ikebukuro, cautioned through my every step. When I reached Shinra's. _**Phew... I guess I didn't run into Shizu-**_my thoughts were cut off when I heard a voice behind me, "Flea?"

"Shit!" I mumble. I don't turn around to the blonde teen behind me, and ring Shinra's doorbell. "Izaya, why in the world are you wearing a skirt?!" Shizuo's voice could be heard from behind me. I gulp, tapping my foot as I wait for Shinra to open the door. "Izaya, answer me!" Shizuo yells behind me. I feel as if I am frozen there, when Shinra opens the door. "Oh, Izaya, Shizuo! Come in come in!" I march in trying not to make my outfit noticeable. Until Celty comes in and types, **[IZAYA WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?!]** "My sisters forced me into this skirt." I sigh, as I turn to Shizuo, "Go ahead laugh, I know I look funny. My sisters even said I looked like a girl now."

"Hey at first when I saw you earlier I thought you were a girl." Shizuo answers.

Shinra was blinking, "I can't believe it... Izaya you totally look like a girl! No hint of guy at all!" he grinned. I got pissed at that and raged, "YOU THINK I WANT TO LOOK LIKE A GIRL! DUMB ASS!" Shinra took out a camera and told Izaya and Celty to smile. Then he took a picture. "This one is going into my scrapbook of unusual high school days." he sang as everyone else stared at him in awe.

"SHINRA GIVE ME THAT PICTURE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I scream.

"What no! Its for my scrapbook!"

"I'll tear apart your scrapbook too!"

Shizuo just stood there quietly in shock for a bit when he noticed a picture of himself in the scrapbook which was flying in the air. "SHINRA WHERE DID YOU GET THIS PICTURE!" Shizuo roared.

The next day, the house was a complete mess.

"Guess we have to buy new furniture now, huh, Celty! Oof-" Celty jabbed Shinra in the gut.

* * *

**Sora-chan: Sorry I have posted for a bit! I am just going through Orientation and I have club stuff! I probably won't update quickly till break. Anyways, please review!~**


	8. Sleepover Fun!

Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. This is how I format it…

**[…]** = text messages

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

_**Bold+Italics** _= thoughts

* * *

**Shinra's POV.**

Today was June 29th, and today we were having a sleep over! Of course at my place again! Everyone has shown up already and now we were sitting on the floor while eating some snacks. Right when everyone had settled down, Izaya proposed, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Yah! That will be fun!" I agree

Kadota just gave out a sigh and Shizuo gave us a bored stare. But, nonetheless we all started playing. Izaya went first, "Shizu-chan, truth or dare!"

I look at Shizuo intently, Shizuo is deciding whether or not to say truth. He finally decided, "Dare."

"I dare you to..." Izaya smirked evilly,"...go to the bathroom and come back with only your underwear on!" Shizuo scowled, then he walked out of the living room into the hallway. I look over to Izaya, he was taking out his cellphone and snickering to himself. _**Does he really want to see Shizuo in his underwear? **_"Hey Izaya do you really want to see Shizuo in his underwear?"

Izaya started coughing on his spit after I questioned him, "NO!" Izaya exclaims with red appearing on his cheeks, I couldn't tell if he was blushing or flustered. I just went with that he was blushing

**Izaya's POV.**

Shinra had just asked me if I wanted to see Shizuo in his underwear. I may be bisexual but not gay! Plus, Shizuo is a monster! I just want to embarrass him!

Like on cue with my thoughts, Shizuo walked out of the hallway wearing only his underwear. His muscular chest appearing tanned just perfectly. It was not too skinny or too fat, perfect. I caught myself staring for too long. I started to take pictures of Shizuo, than I started typing away on my phone.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shizuo asked in a irritated tone. I giggled as I finished typing, "Oh, I'm just giving the girls at school some _fanservice_~." Shizuo growled at me as he tried to grab my phone. I show him the screen and smirked evilly. "Flea, you don't dare..." I press the send button, and giggle before it turned into insane laughter.

"Too late, Shizu-chan!" I snicker at him. Shizuo took deep breaths before he smirked at me, I could tell he just thought of how to get back at me... and I know that this will make me suffer...

**Shizuo's POV.**

"Flea, truth or dare." I smirk at Izaya. I could see Izaya gulp before he answered, "Dare."

"I dare you to change into a maid outfit and show it off."

Izaya glares at me as he walks out of the room. Then in a few minutes he comes back with a maid outfit on. High heels, a hairband, and knee high socks. He puts on his best smile and I take out my phone. I press the record button as Izaya starts greeting, "Good morning, Master." I stopped recording and typed quickly. I pressed the send button. "Payback."

This is when Izaya would usually start taunting me, but he didn't he just stormed off to change and came back. He sat down quietly then he asked, "Dota-chin, truth or dare!" he sang out, ignoring what happened a few minutes before.

"Truth." Kadota answered plainly. Izaya scanned the room as if to get an idea what to ask. "Who is your crush?" Izaya questions.

"I don't have one." Kadota states bluntly. Izaya fake pouts, "Aww~ your no fun." Shinra jokes around and before you know it, it is one in the morning.

I was laying on the futon as everyone else slept away. Me on the other hand, I was wide awake. I couldn't sleep at all. I tried counting sheep, thinking of what would happen if a teacher saw that photo Izaya put on the school's website, heck I even thought about my next exam. None of them could put me to sleep. Thats when I had the urge to go to the bathroom. _**Well might as well...**_I slowly slide out of the futon and head for the restroom.

* * *

**Izaya's POV.**

I woke up under the voice of Shinra, "Izaya, get up!" I grumble and roll over away from Shinra bumping into something hard. **snore... **I open one eye at the noise, to find Shizuo's back in front of me. Shizuo rolled over, facing me. He looked peaceful and calm, unlike how he usually acts. I raised my hand to his face and pinch his cheeks. No reaction, he seemed unfazed by my action. I sit up now and frown at the sleeping figure next to me. Shinra tapped my shoulder, "Come on, its time for breakfast." I turn my head to him and glare at him. Then I stood from my spot and walked towards the dining room.

I found Kadota already eating at the table and Celty cooking more food. "Good morning." I mumble

"Morning." Kadota replies as he finishes his meal and Celty waves. I sit across from Kadota as Celty served me some scrambled eggs. I hold up my chopsticks before saying, "Itadakimasu." I start munching on my food.

Later, Shizuo walks in still drowsy. "Good morning..." he yawns.

"Morning." Kadota answered. Celty started to fry some more eggs, as Shinra walked in behind Shizuo. "Good morning, Shizu-chan~" I taunt Shizuo as usual. Shizuo walked over to the table and sat right next to me. Clearly, he didn't hear me, which made me feel mad, but I made sure not to show it. Instead, I continued to mock him, "Shizu-chan was like Sleeping Beauty, sleeping peacefully.~"

"Shut up." Shizuo grumbles, as Celty places his food in front of him, "Itadakimasu..." Shizuo started to scarf down his food like there was no tomorrow.

Shinra sat down at his spot next to Kadota and then started our discussion, "Hey, guys. How about we all go to the beach next weekend!"

Kadota nodded his head in agreement. Shizuo followed with, "How about we stay there for the whole weekend. I heard there is a beach house there. We can go to the summer festival near there and we can play with fireworks." I smiled at the thought of all of us together for a beach trip. "Actually, I have a beach house over by the festival. We can go there." I offer, "My mom keeps spare yukatas there. She also has some fireworks, there."

"Yeah! That sounds like a trip!" Shinra jumps for joy, "Celty has to come too!"

**[Let me decide that myself!] **Celty typed after she pinched Shinra's cheek and stretched it.

* * *

**Sora-chan: Please review! I really love reading your opinions! I hope you liked this chapter!"**


	9. Beach House Vacation! part 1

Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. This is how I format it…

**[…]** = text messages

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

_**Bold+Italics** _= thoughts

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

The sun was shining, bright and torturous glaring at me with its dangerous UV rays. I was sitting there, under a umbrella, with a glass of barley tea in my hand, on a plain white chair. My feet was sinking into the hot, soft sand as I observed the dirty creatures in front of me. That's right, the _humans. _You may be wondering why I am on a beach, or why I even observe these so called, 'dirty creatures'. Well to answer the first one, I am taking a vacation with people I call my 'friends' at _my _beach house. The second one, well... I just simply enjoy watching humans and there stupid lives. No human will ever catch my interest, **_ever._ **At the corner my vision I saw a mess of blonde hair. Well maybe one human has caught my interest... but he is more of a monster than a human! right? I picture him in my mind, tall, blonde hair, his hazel eyes staring deep into my soul, and his smile... his beautiful smile... I know, I know, I know what you are thinking! I'm Bisexual! NOT GAY! You hear me NOT G_A_Y gay!

I feel a tap at my shoulder which makes me flinch out of my thoughts. I turn my head to see my attacker, well if you could call poking someone in the shoulder attacking... anyways, Shinra is in my view smiling his goofy but, mischievous smile. "What is it?!" I try to seem as calm as possible. I could feel that my cheeks had heated up over my last thoughts and they were probably red by now. Shinra gave me a mischievous smirk before he asked me, "I was just wondering what you were thinking about. I mean, your face is sooo red! Are you thinking about some crush or something! Ooo tell me who you like, tell me!"

I could feel my face flush even more at the comment. I tried to compose myself when I heard a familiar voice... **Shizuo... **his voice.

"Izaya having a crush, now this is getting interesting!" He walks over to us and crouches down so he is eye level with me, "Come on, tell us." Somehow Kadota's voice called from next to Shizuo's. I didn't even notice that he came over here, and all to hear about a simple crush.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, I have no crush. I love all humanity after all!" I put on my usual mask, showing off my devious smirk, "How could you think that I, Izaya Orihara, could love one human alone!"

Everyone sighs disappointingly. Then they walk over to the volleyball court to play some sand volleyball. "Izaya, hurry up! Or else you have to team up with Shizuo!"

I get up hastily and ran over there, "Fine! I guess I'm in Shizu-chan's team!"

"Wait, do I get a say in this!" Shizuo argues. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder,"Not really, just deal with it Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo glares at me before he brushes off my hand from his shoulder. He sighs then nods, agreeing that he will participate in these terms.

"Also, whoever loses must cook dinner tonight~" Shinra chimes in before the game starts.

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

"I guess we're making dinner, huh..." Izaya trails off, looking at the ingredients. Before us, right on this counter were supplies for curry chicken. I sigh before I grab a pale blue apron from the counter and tie it to my waste. I grab the pink apron and throw it at Izaya. "Here, tie it on. We should start. I'll make the rice and you start chopping the ingredients and start making the stew." I grab a bag of rice and started to the sink to wash it. I started to rinse the rice with warm water. Soon enough, I put the rice in the rice cooker. I sigh as I press the on switch of the damn machine. Then I turn around and walk over to where Izaya is at. I could see his eyes were filled with tears as he tried to slice the onion.

"You are crying, thats new."

"Well...sniffle...I am...sniffle...cutting...sniff...onion...sniffle.. .you know." He looks up at me and stares at me for a few minutes while slicing another part of the onion. That was stupid, cause guess what happened next, he cut his finger. Not all the way through but just a small scratch that was able to bleed.

"Ouch!" He yelps as he accidentally cuts his index finger, he held it out away from the knife in front of him. Out of habit, I grabbed the hand with the injured finger and well stuck his index finger in his mouth.

I couldn't think for a few minutes, finally I took in my actions. I quickly push Izaya's finger out and turned around. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I must have looked pretty flustered. I turn around to break the awkward silence lingering in the air, when I saw Izaya with his face really red avoiding gaze. He looked pretty flustered too. I have to admit though... the expression was cute... wait a minute! DId I? ABOUT IZAYA? IZAYA ORIHARA OF ALL PEOPLE... GOD I'M NOT GAY AT ALL HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!

"I'm Sorry, I wasn't thinking..." I state quietly. He just replies silently with a nod, then he turns back to cutting the onions. I go ahead and start boiling water for the curry.

Later when we were almost finished cooking, Shinra walks into the kitchen. Shinra sniffs the air with his usual smile, "Hey the food smells good!" He sounded actually surprised, "I'm surprised you two survived without killing each other!"

"Be quiet and have a taste!" I shove a spoon full of spicy curry and pass his bowl of it to him then grab the rest of ours. As I walk to the kitchen I could hear Shinra's cries, "SHIZUO ITS TOO SPICY! HELP SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! OR GET ME SOME WATER!" I smirk at his cries, laughing about them in my head. Faintly, I could hear Izaya snicker behind the kitchen counter.

* * *

**Kadota's POV**

I could smell the delicious food from the dining room entrance. Its aroma was mesmerizing. I entered the dining room and sat in my chair. Shizuo placed a plate of curry in front of me and I thanked him for it. When Shizuo sat down to eat, Izaya walks out of the kitchen with his food and sits next to me. Surprisingly he is quiet today. Though I really didn't want to question the aura around the two of them I did so anyways, "Hey are you two alright?" I look at them with a worry expression, "Did something happen?"

Guess what happened next. You will not believe this but both Izaya and Shizuo said in unison, "Don't want to talk about it." and then they both glared at each other. Then, Shinra came in with tears in his eyes and his bowl of curry in his hands. When he sat down he kept talking nonstop about how it wasn't nice to make his curry extra spicy and what not. Though I just stayed quiet as I ate and examined Shizuo and Izaya.


	10. Beach House Vacation! part 2

Sora-chan: Hey my viewers! I'm writing this fic in the setting of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, and Kadota's Raira days. This is how I format it….

**[…]** = text messages

"…" = speech

**bold **= sound effect

_**Bold+Italics** _= thoughts

(...) = authors notes

* * *

**Shinra's POV.**

Man, the aura between Shizuo and Izaya was AWKWARD! I wonder what happened? I wish Celty was here... she would have loved to cook for us! Her cooking is the best!~

"Where is that guy?!" Shizuo snapped me back into the situation. Well our current situation was that we were all getting ready for the festival. Izaya's mother was happy enough to supply us with yukatas. Mine was a plain tan one, I was lucky to get the normal looking one cause guess what. It was the ONLY normal one. Kadota's was green leaves on black and Shizuo's was a kind of blue and white pattern(think of Tsugaru's kimono. that is what it looks like.). Worst of all, Izaya's yukata. It was pink and white, with cherry blossoms covering it and his mother made him wear a sakura hair clip in his hair like a girl!

Right now, Shizuo, Kadota, and I were waiting for Izaya to show up, and it was taking a while for him to grab the tickets... I wonder if something happened...

**Shizuo's POV**

That goddamn Izaya was taking so long, just for the tickets to enter the damn festival! I sigh as I look around, observing my surroundings when I saw him. His raven head of hair, the sakura clip in it, and his pink and white yukata. I kinda want to laugh at the sight, even if Izaya is 100% male, he looks 100% female now. Then my mind brings me to the incident earlier today, when I put Izaya's finger in my mouth because he cut himself. I could feel my cheeks flush at the thought. Shinra of course just had to question it, "Shizuo are you okay? You're really red!"

I try my best to cool off as I say, "I'm fine..."

"Eh? Whats this? Is Shizu-chan sick?" I heard that annoying taunting voice come from behind Kadota. Izaya had a smug smirk on as he walked over to me and faked worry,"Do you need to sit down?"

"No I don't. I'm not sick so quit talking!" I argue back at him.

He just walks in front of me and gives the lady the tickets then turns around to smirk at me, "Whatever you say Shizu-chan~" he walks through the gate with bus three following close behind.

**Izaya's POV.**

We were walking through the crowd of people. Shinra was talking about getting a souvenir for Celty while Shizuo kept telling him to shut up. Kadota was trying to calm Shizuo as I lead the way. Then it hit us. The sweet aroma of takoyaki. Shizuo was the first to react. "Can we get some takoyaki?"

"Yah! Takoyaki sounds nice!" Shinra sounded giddy, and Kadota just nodded his head. I skip over to the vendor to get our takoyaki.

Soon, I walk over to my group of friends and hand a box of takoyaki to Kadota. I open the box in my hand and poked one of the snacks, then dragging it in the air and blow on it to cool it down "Here you go Shizu-chan~ Say Ahh~" I sang out to annoy my blonde friend.

"No way am I getting fed by _you- _Mmff!" I shoved the takoyaki into his mouth without a second thought. I examined his throat and saw that he finally swallowed it after chewing it for 5 minutes. "Izaya...WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME THAT WAS FUCKING HOT!"

I give him my usual smirk, "Of course I was~ How did it taste~"

He mumbled so that only I could hear him, "It was good... even if it was fed from you."I caught every word of it and smirked. I sigh then take a bite from the takoyaki. It was piping hot and delicious. Shinra was complementing the takoyaki but I didn't have the heart to listen to him~

Later, we were walking around the vendors when something caught my eye. It was the goldfish scooping. Shizuo seemed to notice my urge to play the game as he asked, "Hey how about we go goldfish scooping?" I thanked Shizuo inside my head _**I'll never tell him that though**_, as Shinra and Kadota agreed. We walked over to the little tun and payed a bit to play. Of course, I played with Shizuo and Shinra watched from behind. Kadota on the other hand, was watching our every movement.

"Haha! Shizu-chan is scaring away all the fish!" I tease Shizuo. He growls at me as the fish tries their best to squirm away from the monstrous angry atmosphere around the blonde.

The blonde than puts down his bowl and net before rising suddenly from his kneeling position. A simple "I quit" is muttered from the teen before he walks over to Kadota, "Switch out." he shoves Kadota so he is next to me now.

"Ahh~" Shizuo yawns, "I need to take a break! Come look for me later, I'll just be wondering around." he waves us a quick see you later as he starts walking away from the game stand.

**Shizuo's POV**

Man, I'm tired of Izaya's teasing and mocks! I guess this is why I am taking a break from them...

Anyways, at the moment, I am strolling through the crowded aisle in between different stands. I sigh as I make a left at a fork in the road. _**Was there anywhere where it was quiet and peaceful?**_ I follow the stone path with a bored look covering my face. I puzzle my eyes over a bench that was sitting under a tree next to a crystal clear lake. I stride over to the bench, plopping myself on it to relief my stress. I watch as the water glimmered in the moonlight making the surroundings sparkle.

_**Eh? My eyes...they feel heavy...this is strange...**_

The world before me darkened, dimmed to pitch black.

* * *

**Sora-chan: Please Review!**


End file.
